1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector firmly assembled on a panel and conveniently detachable from the panel via an extraction tool.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Utility Model Pat. No. M385114 issued on Jul. 21, 2010 discloses an electrical connector assembled on a printed circuit board of a panel. The electrical connector comprises an insulative cover and a terminal module received in the insulative cover. The insulative cover has an upper wall, a lower wall, and a pair of sidewalls connecting with the upper wall and the lower wall for defining a receiving channel for the terminal module. The receiving channel has an insertion opening for a mating plug connector's insertion. The upper wall abuts against the printed circuit board. The terminal module comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of signal terminals and a grounding terminal retained in the insulative housing. Each of the signal terminals and the grounding terminal has a spring portion elastically extending towards to and is flexibly connected to the printed circuit board. The insulative housing forms a protrusion at each side edge thereof and the insulative cover defines a notch correspondingly receiving the protrusion for assembling the terminal module into the insulative cover. The signal terminals and the grounding terminal are not soldered on the printed circuit board for conveniently altering either the terminal module or the insulative cover if either the terminal module or the insulative cover is invalid. The utility does not disclose a method how the electrical connector is assembled on the printed circuit board.
An electrical connector firmly assembled on a panel and conveniently detachable from the panel via an extraction tool is desired.